comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jason Lucky
Jason Lucky is a 25 year old man who seems to live on some sort of military stipend in New York. Lucky (Jason's dog-tag name) is the result of a experiment done in World War 2 in an attempt to recreate the Super Soldier experiments using stolen enemy technology. It didn't work at all, but had a peculiar side effect on Jason - the one soldier who survived the process. Upon death, Jason regenerates to his 25 year old body, healed of all wounds, making him essentially immortal. Background Jason Lucky was born in Fort Hamilton during the freezing cold winter. He was just the latest in a long running military family with a proud history. While his parents had planned to have a great many children, his father was cut down during a military exercise. Though his uncle took the two in under his care Jason wound up raising himself in the worst parts of new york getting into fights with other children, and learning rough lessons early. The day he turned 16 Jason enlisted in the army, wanting just to get away from all the crime, and death his low end neighborhood brought. He lied about his age, and used family connections to get his foot in the door. There wasn't a single thought in his head about what kind of hell could be waiting for him, only that he didn't much care for the hell he was already living. Lucky pushed himself hard trying to keep up with the requirements of army life, and through luck, or something else pulling the strings he managed to be one of only 600 men chosen for the 1st Ranger Battalion. Just in time for the second great war to really kick off. He lost friends left right and center, killed anyone he was asked, and did whatever he could just to survive, but somewhere along the line something strange happened. There where times he'd seemingly be able to take a direct volley of fire, and get right back up into the fight, as if nothing had happened to him. His last name started to become more of a nickname then anything else. Jason was sent with the 6615th Ranger Force formed from several ranger Battalions, into the city of Cisterna, Italy. The 6615th was out manned out gunned, and had almost no hope of ever winning, but even knowing that none of them would ever see home again Jason rallied together what remained of his squad, and dug into the spot. They managed to hold on for far longer then they had any right to, but it was a losing battle behind enemy lines. Jason and what few members of his squad were left found themselves captured and thrown into POW camps only after Jason finally succumbed to blood loss and faded from consciousness. This one act was what drew the attention of the top secret Project Ouroboros. The project had started as a way of repeating the resounding success of the super soldier project, but without any of the research they had to resort to rather less then pleasant methods of reaching the end result. Howard Stark lead the project working along with other top scientific minds of the age, using confiscated H.Y.D.R.A. and Nazi technology as the basis. Instead of rediscovering the super soldier serum they only managed to drive most of the subjects to pure madness, or death due to severe mutation, and degradation of their genetic code. Eventually after a successful suicide attempt Jason's powers were discovered, yet they couldn't seem to replicate the effects and Project Ouroboros was considered a complete failure, and marketing was not an option. While they were able to work out most of Jason's mental issues that had cropped up during testing through therapy and pharmaceuticals, it was decided that as he had been made using Nazi technology, and the results were not replicable with a calculated extremely low survival rate, he'd be better off in a much less public light. He was assigned to one of the earliest squads dedicated to unconventional warfare. With that very group he spent the rest of his long service in the army, doing off the record operations throughout the Korean and Vietnam wars, along with a number of conflicts in between. They were a squad that if captured never existed, and despite getting a large number of commendations, and awards according to the military they only had simple desk jobs. It was hard work, and most of the time it was thankless work, the group sometimes even having to take out their own men, to prevent security leaks, and it started to get at Jason's morals. By the time he finally decided it time to call it quits on the Army Jason found himself the proud owner of a rather quite astoundingly large collection of medals, including the medal of honor, and many others for his conduct in the line of duty. People begged him to stay, offered promotions, trinkets, almost anything to say they had an everyman who could go through just as much as any super, but he couldn't do it. Lucky was dead set that he was done risking his life, and he'd already served way more then his forty by that time. For years after leaving Jason lived a quiet life off on his own, keeping to himself. He'd given up very promising military carrier just so that he could find a quiet place to live. Lucky couldn't care less that he didn't have a house, the checks from the army provided enough that he could keep himself decently well fed, moving from dive motel to the next during the winter, staying at shelters during the summer. He grew old, and drank himself under the table every night, eventually settling on a cheap studio apartment in New York. When the merge happened he didn't get taken like the rest. He'd let himself grow old, given into that style of life. He wasn't in any condition to do any heroics anymore, and it was just luck that he was left behind for the hell that came after. He didn't have a choice in the matter, and for a short time he was brought right back into the thick of it. Of what little was left of his old squad almost all of them where dead by the end, and all he managed to get for his troubles was a new set of nightmares, and a few new shiny medals. When things merged all it meant was more people to do a job he just didn't want to do any more. The question now is: Can someone ever really stop being a hero? Personality Knowing he won't stay dead Lucky takes unnecessary risks with his own life. He's more then willing to kill himself even to get rid of a hangover, or to cause a distraction. He has a very addictive personality, easily getting hooked on just about anything he can to distract himself. Though he tries to do what's good, sometimes he winds up doing what's good for him instead. Logs *2014-10-03 - Any More Questions? - Molly Hayes' brain fights off the forces of sanity! *2014-10-14 - How Doomed Are You? An Online Survey - While a Red Kryptonite Super Apathetic Kara is busy on online smartphone surveys, Black Bat and Jason Lucky fight a Doombot right nearby. Click Submit to Read Log after a few fun questions. *2014-10-16 - Blowin Stuff Up In Gotham - A quiet night in Gotham turns into a gang war with some boomies. *2014-10-25 - Fire! - An arsonist lights up one of New York's skyscrapers. To the rescue! Gallery Category:Marvel Original Category:Marvel Hero Category:New York City Category:Marvel Taken